


TEAM WORK MAKES THE DREAM WORK!

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Death gets paired up with Hearth on a school project and all Hearth does is hit on the godthis turned out more than it had to.challenge destroyed (me too D'X)





	TEAM WORK MAKES THE DREAM WORK!

**Author's Note:**

> this better get a lot of love! this shit was a pain in the ass! I'm gonna pass out after this.
> 
>  
> 
> ASK:  
> Death gets paired up with Hearth on a school project and all Hearth does is hit on the god

It seemed that there was another class project in their history class again.

 

This time a topic will be provided by the teacher, the point is to learn about dangerous creature. Like the Minotaur, a Chimera, Siren, the Lernaean Hydra, Centaur, and even the Death brother's pet Cerberus. 

 

Who is destined to guard the underground when neither Papyrus or Sans were around to keep watch for any unwanted visitors and to protect the dead souls, but as of now, it was still a pup. 

 

Despite that, it was still a great pet, but it’s not like anyone would believed the brothers, they were death, why would they? Though they couldn’t keep it in their dorm, they would have to go to the underground to feed and interact with it. Something both brothers made a point on doing, each for their own different reasons.

 

“Alright class, now usually when I pick your partners, I pick by pulling your name from the bowl. But I would leave the Death brothers out and let them work together as partners due to their…. Unique status…. And to avoid any…. Problems.”

 

Both Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other, worry clear on the taller ones face, and a hint of uncertainty on the smaller ones face.

 

“But you all have shown that you can look past their roles and see that their roles doesn’t make them bad themselves! Which i’m very proud of every single one of you for! So I will be adding them to the bowl!” 

 

Sans felt dread like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on his head, he was barely able to contain a shiver. The other classmates didn’t accept them! They just tolerated and ignored them! What the hell is the teacher even thinking!? He doesn’t want to be partnered up with someone else, or worse, let Papyrus be paired with someone who might not contain their distaste for his sweet brother!

 

As he watched the teacher write down their names on pieces of papers, folding and dumping the two slips in a bowl with more slips of papers. Sans was playing with his fingers, going unnoticed by anyone due to his sleeves being too long, just how he liked them.

 

The teacher pulled out a name, “ Alphys.” The lizard god straightened, anxiety dripping off her in the form of sweat. “You will be paired up with…..” The teacher pulled another piece of paper out. “ Muffet.”

 

The spider god looked up from admiring her nails, “and your topic will be…” He grabbed the folder on top of a stack of different colored folders and opened it. “ A Griffin.” 

 

The teacher said he shuffled the folders so even he wouldn’t know which student will get which, and he didn’t know which topic was in each colored folder.

 

He continued to pair up more students and pick topics for them. Doggo was with Toriel, Greater Dog was with Asgore, and his sweet brother got paired up with Undyne. Sans didn’t bother listening to the rest of the teams, he already found out what he wanted to know.

 

After a few names and topics were chosen.

 

“Sans.” The skeleton looked at the teacher from his position of his arms folded on his table with his head nestled between them, though the teacher wouldn’t be able to tell he was looking at him.

 

The teacher squinted, with a frown. “Are you paying attention?” There was no attitude in his voice, nor was it new he asked Sans if he was paying attention or watching him, for the same reason as every other of Sans’ teacher had, his eyes. It was hard to tell if he was if you couldn’t be able to tell without eye lights.

 

Sans gave a small nod, the teacher hummed, pleased. “You will be paired up with…” He put his hand in the bowl, grabbed a piece of paper, opened it and looked up. He paused.

 

The teacher saw The god of the Hearth leaning at the edge of his seat, eyes staring holes into him. He could barely make out Hearth’s hands gripping the edge of his seat and leaving burned puncture holes behind, oh dear.

 

The poor soul. The teacher looked down at the paper then at Hearth. Hearth was leaning so much that Doggo, who is sitting next to him, had to grab his jacket so he won’t fall over.

 

“Hearth…”

 

He braced for the damage.

 

**_Everyone_ ** knows what this means to Hearth. Everyone in the class looked at him to see his reaction. 

 

First, Hearth froze, processing what has just transpired.

 

Then, he smiled the largest smile he could muster with a fire mouth, his shoulders rising in excitement. 

 

And screamed.

 

“YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!”

 

In his high off of knowing he would be able to spend quality time with Sans alone, he lifted his and Doggo’s table over his head, still dragging out his victory cry. A small cry of surprise escaping Doggo as he did so, with everyone else gasping or yelping or watching in silence.

 

And then he threw it at a wall…..

 

The sound of the wall giving in and breaking was booming, if you had sensitive ears it would be ringing for a while. Once the smoke and debris was cleared, you could see it had made a giant gaping hole in the wall, as the table fell three stories down, making a huge crash as it landed on the pavement below.

 

Grillby threw his arms in the air. Shouting a quick ‘woop’, before calming down enough to realize what he just done. Hearth watches the amused and shocked faces, and that one unamused face of the teacher, who raised a unimpressed eyebrow at him.

 

Suddenly he wasn’t feeling as great as he did a few seconds ago. Oh stars, this was embarrassing. 

 

“Hearth please sit  _ down _ .”

 

Hearth sat down with a sigh and gaze to the floor, Doggo and Grillby sit with a empty space in front of them where the table used to be, the space felt awkward and weird without the table to occupy it.

 

Hearth then winced as he remembered that the monster he was excited to spend time with and had done this for was in the room too, and had seen him react in such a way. He turned to see his love’s reaction, everyone's gaze followed his, wanting to know what the shorter Death brother has thought of this.

 

To see both Sans and Papyrus staring at the hole in the wall, seeming to not be paying any attention to Hearth and his outburst, but the destruction of it.

 

“OH NO, THE TABLE! WHAT HAS IT DONE TO DESERVE THIS?” Papyrus seemed to be quite upset about it. Sans, not really caring but echoing his brothers words without thought, maybe from pure habit for the simple act of agreeing with his dear brother or because he didn’t want said brother to be alone in his thoughts, said.

 

“oh, oh no the table.” His voice sounded uncaring and bored, but his eyes were a bit more open than it usually was, most likely not expecting this outcome. Though, he might of not even noticed he spoke at all.

 

Oh shit.

 

Hearth panicked, “Oh no! Death it’s fine, don’t worry! I’ll go.. Ummm.. I’ll go get it!!” He quickly said, like hell he would be the reason to upset his love in any way. But not catching that Sans in fact, isn’t upset or cares. Nor is he questioning how weird and very unlike him if he did.

 

The teacher looked at Hearth with an uneasy expression. “What…?” He had a bad feeling.

 

Hearth ran and  _ dived _ out the hole in the wall.

 

“ _HEARTH!_ **_NOOOOO_** -!”

  
  


-

  
  


“Now then, now to where we left off.” The teacher opened the folder that was on the top of the stack, and looked at what the topic was. “You two will be doing your project on the Lernaean Hydra.”

 

Hearth was sitting in his seat once again, with a broken table in front of him…

 

His neck was sore but he was able to get the table, yes it was in pieces and he was unable to use it anymore. But he got it and it was now a big pile of broken pieces. There was no reason to bring it back up and even less to place it where it used to be, but Hearth couldn’t care less. Papyrus was happy to see the table (even in shambles) and a happy Papyrus was a happy Sans.

 

No regrets. 

 

The teacher only sighed and continued to give the rest of his students their partners and topics.

 

Once all the students had a partner and a topic, they were left for the rest of the class to meet with their partners and plan for their project.

 

Papyrus said his goodbyes and wished his brother luck before moving to where Undyne was waiting for him, Sans sighed and hid his face in his crossed arms.

 

Hearth got up and grabbed his belongs before walking towards Death, perhaps a bit timid to make a bigger fool of himself. He stopped right next to Death, waiting for the okay to sit down with him. He knew Death can feel his aura, and if not that, his heat is a dead give away too.

 

Death turned his head to his side to look at Hearth, finally acknowledging him. After a bit of time passing Death finally got that Hearth won't sit without being invited. So he pointed at the chair next to him.

 

Hearth smiled and sat down.

 

Death straightened a little, then opened their folder. It had a picture of the creature, the project requirement list, a half piece of paper with little information about the Hydra, and a one last piece of paper for the students to fill in the blanks with their names and project information.

 

Sans took the requirement list, and started to drone out the instructions. “project must have at least three pictures of given topic, must have five different pieces of information for each (five) given sections. Environment, behavior, diet, history, and purpose. This project can be done on a: powerpoint, poster, essay, or a tri-fold display board-”

 

Hearth didn’t listen anymore, Death’s words becoming muffled as he watched him. And _GOD_ **_DAMN_** he was gorgeous!! 

 

“You are gorgeous.”

 

Death’s head whipped around so fast, Hearth was scared he might of hurt himself.

 

“what….?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Death’s eyes narrowed, “you said ‘you are gorgeous.’” OH SHIT. He said that out loud didn’t he? Well, he wasn’t lying….

 

“Well you are the most beautiful thing I laid my eyes on” The fire elemental gave a flirty wink his way for good measure. 

 

It didn’t give the desired reaction though, Sans frowned, well, as much as he can with that permanent grin of his.

 

“hearth no.”

 

“Hearth  _ yes _ .”

  
  


-

  
  


By the end of the period both students agreed to meet at the library, to continue their project after school hours.

 

Hearth was the first one there, waiting impatiently for Death to arrive. He was sitting in one of the tables to the corner. Death decided on the place, not wanting Hearth to go to his dorm or he go to Hearth’s, and the library had all these information! This was the best place!

 

Death was due to arrive in 3 minutes, well, that's what they decided on time wise. But after ten minutes passed, Hearth was starting to doubt.

 

Death turned the corner with a few books in hand, Hearth was about to get up and help him, but decided not to. Death was a proud god and he might insult his skele’s pride by asking to carry the books for him.

 

The skeleton set the books down with a loud bang, then threw himself into the chair opposite of Hearth, who was disappointed of the seating arrangement. 

 

“i decided to get these books before coming to sit with you.”  Oh, so that’s why he was late.

 

“That’s ok love.” Grillby leaned in more, to be as close as possible to the love of his life.

 

“don’t call me that.” Death said absent minded, far used to telling Grillby to stop with the nicknames.

 

“But Death blossom! You know you are the finest rose out there.” Hearth’s tone dropped, making it deep and quite charming.

 

“every rose has it’s thorns gribbles, you better keep away. and a plant is a horrible comparison, i am death, go tell life that pick up line, she would enjoy it.” Death’s voice got a few notches darker when mentioning life, he now looked like he was actually upset.

 

And oh shit, he better change the subject before his lover got in a worse mood.

 

“No one can compare to your fine beauty, the way your marble bones shine with perfection, and how you work those clothing so well, they match your inscravagate shape beautifully, I love to look at you and how you look. And all I will want to do is have you in my arms, claim you as only mine for all to see~.”

 

“why don’t you stop with that bullshit and get on with the hydra?” Sans opened one of the books he has brought.

 

Hearth frowned, “I’m confessing my love for you Sans, did you not hear me?”

 

“those words mean nothing, i know well enough you have only said those words out of lust and for this silly  _ game _ you insist to play with me. Don’t think i haven’t noticed you have  _ only _ complimented my body.”

 

Hearth could just slap himself, he knew when dealing with Death, it can be tricky. He was very guarded and very distrustful, he always had to be careful with his words and how he would phrase them. Looking to hard into meaning and may misunderstand things quite easily, like now, taking his feelings and turning it much crueler.

 

He would never just use Death and be done with him!  **_NEVER_ ** . But this has always been the problem, since the very beginning. 

 

“No, Deat-”

 

“can we  _ please _ just get on with the project?” The hunched skele asked, interrupting Hearth from any sort of reassurance we was going to give. Instead, he gave a sigh and nodded.

 

Another day then.

 

They continued to research the Hydra.

 

They have decide to do their project on a power point. Sans designing all the slides and making a slide for each section and their titles while searching up known pictures of Hydra’s.

 

Hearth was looking threw the books the smaller god has brought. Writing down some notes and bookmarking pages that were to time consuming to write. Though he often got distracted watching Death type on his laptop extremely fast.

 

After a while, Hearth managed to extract all the information he could from the books. He closed the last book and looked at Death.

 

“What part are you on?”

 

“i’m writing the encyclopedia” Death didn’t stop to look at him nor stop typing, that was fine, he was focusing on the project.

 

“Read it to me.” Though that didn’t mean Hearth will let his love ignore him completely. 

 

“this monster, like the lion, was the offspring of typhon and echidna, and was brought up by hera. it ravaged the country of lernae near argos, and dwelt in a swamp near the well of amymone: it was formidable by its nine heads, the middle of which was immortal.”

 

“Did you remember to capitalize the first letter of each sentence and name?

 

Death forgot that writing in lowercase is not acceptable during projects often.

 

“....” Death stopped typing, and sat back looking at the screen like he was done with the world.

 

Hearth only laughed and stretched his hand out. “Let me see you silly skeleton, i’ll look over it for you, besides, I need to see how it is going.”

 

Hearth ended up fixing the capitalizing problem and some minor misspelling that Death missed. Hearth noticed they have got most of it done, all they needed left was to finish the bibliology and get one more picture and they would be done.

 

Only, one problem.

 

There weren’t many pictures of Hydra's on the net. Death had decided to get the only actual picture of a Hydra that ever existed, and a old drawing that mortals  often put on their walls and vases. They needed one more. The rest of the pictures were just drawings, which made sense, not many people lived long enough to take a picture of the Lernaean Hydra.

 

The person who took the only actual picture was dead, but living long enough to throw their camera far enough for the next person to venture inside its domain to find it and bring it to the public.

 

But that still left them with one less picture.

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

Death stood up after 10 minutes of silence, looked at Hearth and said. “let’s go get one.”

 

“ **_What_ ** !?” Hearth was taken aback.

 

“there is no other picture, and putting another drawing is unacceptable as a god. so let’s go get a picture on our own.” Sans looked completely serious, and Hearth felt very uneasy, oh stars this was a bad idea.

  
  


-

 

Once they made it off of school grounds, which prohibited students from summoning their weapons on school grounds. Death summoned his huge Gaster Blaster scythe, the handle long and the blade larger than the wielder's body himself.

 

Hearth thought that was very cute.

 

And Death cut a tear in the air in front of him, the hole Sans tore into was a swirl of black, green, and hints of blue and yellow.

 

“Can’t you teleport us there?”

 

“i can only shortcut me and my bro, the scythe is for when i am with others that are not the gods of death, and the wings are everyday use and for long distances with places that can’t be shortcutted too.”

 

Hmm. That interesting. Though, when has anything about his love  _ hasn't _ been interesting.

 

Death nodded towards the portal and talked threw, Hearth not far behind.

 

They arrived in the swamps of Lerna, where the Hydra was said to live. But before Grillby went completely through the portal, he yelped and jumped on top of Sans in pure instinct and panic. With Hearth on the smaller gods back, legs tightly wrapped around Sans’ waist and his arms and legs holding onto Death’s head and torso.

 

The swamp was exactly what you would expect it to be, muddy water and flooded trees and plants. The water was a foot and a half deep, and it scared the fire god to oblivion, holding onto Sans tighter.

 

But.

 

Sans wasn’t getting wet too?

 

Grillby looked down, and saw Sans’ was  _ standing  _ **_over_ ** the water, like the water was solid ground!

 

“Ummm…? Sans..?”

 

“yes?” Death was irritated that Hearth jumped on top of him so suddenly, he almost fell over if it wasn’t for the yelp that given him enough warning to steel himself. But he couldn’t stay mad, this place was filled with water, he should've thought this through more.

 

Instead he decided to let Hearth hold him and wait for him to calm down enough to ask if he was alright. He stood there, with a much larger god clinging to him, waiting for said god to stop looking around and breathing fast, like he was in _danger_. But he _wasn’t_! Why _can’t_ he **see** that he wasn’t in danger? _He_ **_got_** him, he wouldn’t let him get hurt! He was safe with him! Why won’t he calm down?! 

 

‘i don’t understand...’ Death thought. Maybe he just can’t feel safe with him around, he was death after all. Oh, what was he kidding? Who would feel safe with him? Why is he trying?

 

“are you okay?”

 

Hearth’s head snapped up to look at him, it took a few seconds for his mind to register anything else other than the fact that he is surrounded by liquid acid.

 

“Oh! Um, no? Sans can we go back? I bet the teacher won’t care we used a drawing instead.” Hearth’s cheek was pressed firmly with Sans’, it was a bit awkward and Hearth would be enjoying the comfort, and would kick himself later for not enjoying it later, but….

 

He was surrounded by his weakness! What other type of reaction was he gonna do?

 

“you can go back if you want, i’m getting that picture.” Death started to turn towards the portal, but was stopped when the flame interrupted him.

 

“No! I’m not gonna leave you _alone_ with a _fucking_ **_Hydra_**!! I can do this!” Hearth’s expression showed it all, he was determined. Looks like He wasn’t gonna leave his skele any time soon.

 

“ok.” 

 

Sans turned and walked ahead, carrying Hearth on his back like it was a normal thing. The elemental was surprised the smaller god didn’t complain, nor say anything about it. Hearth looked down and watched the skeleton walk on the muddy water like nothing.

 

“How can you do that?”

 

Death didn’t need clarification, he knew what the other was referring to, even expected the question. “death happens everywhere, it would be unfortunate if i was limited in doing my job with these obstacles.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

They haven’t walked too long, soon after they spotted the slumbering Hydra. Hearth decided to take a selfie with it, to get ‘extra credit’ or what not. Sans didn’t care as long as they got the picture. The flame positioned it so Death came out in the picture as well, with most of the picture being taken up with the background, to what they were really after. And snapped the picture.

 

What Hearth didn’t expect was the flash, he heard a gasp from his lover beside him and a big animalistic huff. He looked behind him to see the Hydra’s eyes staring at them, and it looked angry.

 

Death grabbed his arm and whispered. “we should go.”

 

He sprawled his wings and took off, hearing a mighty roar behind them. The pounding of the beast behind them giving chase made the smaller god fly faster, keeping his hold on Grillby.

 

They raced to the portal, that was still opened, and flew right into it. Death closing the portal after them and spinning around with Hearth on the outskirts of the school, with the flame landing on top of the skeleton once they stopped.

 

They took a moment to calm down before Death realized their position and pushed Hearth off of him.

 

“your fault.” Death stated firmly.

 

“I was not the one who wanted to go into the Hydra’s lar and take a picture of it.” Grillby replied soon after.

 

“you are a fire monster! why would you even have flash on?!”

  
  


-

  
  


It was the day of the presentation, a few groups have already gone on and went. Hearth and Death were just finishing their presentation, when they changed to the next slide, that had the picture of them with the Hydra.

 

Everyone gasped, as they explained what they have done and why, they have gotten cheers from the class, but the teacher didn’t look so pleased.

 

“Why would you two go out and do something so  _ dangerous _ !?” He looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

 

“We said why.” Hearth replied easily. 

 

“NO!  _ Ughh _ !” The teacher’s head went back with his hands covering his face. “The whole  _ point _ of this project was to teach you  _ NOT _ to go near these creatures and to be careful!!”

 

…

 

“Do we still get extra credit?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
